


The Wager

by fatcr0w



Series: Bottom Raihan Rights [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Based on a friend who was in a similarly idiotic benefit situation, Bets & Wagers, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, Lack of Communication, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Service Top, Unhealthy Relationships, bottom raihan, overcomplicating your relationship because you're both cowards!, that's not a tag?, the next chapters are all from the noggin, thumb cuffs, top Leon, turning into, well only the first chapter, you all have lots to learn!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcr0w/pseuds/fatcr0w
Summary: After years of raising the stakes of their unofficial battles with 'wagers', Raihan and Leon have fucked themselves into a bit of a bind. Both of them are too afraid of the consequences to change the status quo. That is, until Leon gets fed up with Raihan's nonchalant attitude and changes the rules, just a bit.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Bottom Raihan Rights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660498
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	1. A Fast and Rough Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is stand alone and I will try to make the chapter titles as descriptive as possible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More character angst than smut. See bottom notes for warnings.

The icy air of the locker room vents was blowing directly on Leon's back, cooling the sweat on his shirt until it stung. His fringe was plastered to his forehead, and the grains of sand in his socks were chafing uncomfortably but he refused to move to a more comfortable position, after all, Raihan had it worse. 

The dragon gym leader was bent nearly in two as he braced himself against the wide wooden cubby of Leon's impressive luxury locker room. shirt rucked up, shorts around one ankle as he tried to press himself back against Leon's thrusts. He was exhausted, they both were. The battle today had been as fierce and competitive as ever, but the outcome was still the same. 

Leon won again for the umpteenth time. Now that their battles were no longer official exhibitions, Raihan had lost count of how many times he'd lost. He'd forgotten whose idea it was to start this wager-ritual-punishment game, who'd raised the stakes, who'd pushed who until they ended up like this. 

It was probably him, full of hubris and a new strategy he's always so sure he would win this time. Always ready to push to the next level with no real talent to back it up. 

Why did Leon even bother keeping up pretenses, now that there was no excuse for him to chase after his position? Shouldn't he be getting his ass kicked by the new champion? Was it even worth it to try?

Maybe THIS was all he was good for. 

Raihan's breath hitched as Leon gave a particularly sharp thrust. 

The champion, no, ex-champion didn't like it when Raihan's attention shifted away from the thick cock currently shifting in and out. Leon grit his teeth and bent his knees, trying another angle. He was straining now, very close to the edge but desperate to hold out. 

He just wanted to hold on long enough to make it _good_ for Raihan, for once. the gym leader always got too caught up in his own head after a loss, treating what had once been a friendly benefit as a punishment for some perceived failure. When he was younger, Leon thought that the magical powers of his dick could fuck the melancholy out of him. Now at twenty-five, he was coming to terms with the fact that it wasn't true. 

What could he do? They were stuck in a holding pattern mapped out by their own youthful idiocy. It was Raihan who'd first suggested the wager. Loser gives the winner a handjob. But it was Leon who raised the stakes, desperate to stretch the inch into a mile. Now years later, Raihan was too stubborn to change their terms, and despite going balls deep in his rival at least once a quarter, Leon was too afraid to ask for a kiss. 

Too afraid to stop moving his hips and turn Raihan around, too afraid to tell the long-limbed idiot that he wasn't shagging him out of pity, but because he was the man he loved most in the whole world. He was too afraid to find out if Raihan loved him too. 

Raihan's knees collapsed a little when Leon brushed past his prostate. He balanced his knee against the leather padding of the locker bench and clenched down. In the corner of his eye he could see the timer on the Personal Pokecenter. A few more minutes and his team would be fully healed, then he could fly to Hammerlocke and try to heal himself. 

He just needed to get Leon off. The bastard had impressive stamina here too. What was he showing off for? Was he tired of his ass? 

_I'll show him_

Raihan angled his hips down and started rolling them back into Leon as he let out a soft moan. Leon didn't speak, but there was a telltale tightening of the grip on his slender hips. Raihan's calculations were correct this time. 

The taller man continued the movement, twisting in a small figure eight that had Leon digging his fingers deep into Raihan's hipbone. There would be marks in the morning. Proof enough that he was good at _something._

Leon was bending forward now, his own rhythm lost as he failed to stave off his orgasm for even a minute longer. Leon dug his thumbs into Raihan's cheeks to pull them imperceptibly wider as he slammed in one final time with a cut off cry. Raihan waited as he felt Leon's cock twitch, his own hole clenching with aftershocks of an admittedly hard fuck. He was going to need a few paracetamol in the morning, that was for sure. 

Leon slumped forward, resting his sweaty forehead against Raihan's shoulders, trying to feel Raihan's slender torso beneath the puff of his hoodie. Was his heart beating like thunder in his ears too? Was this any of this good for him too? His fingers crept around the slim hipbone tentatively, but like always it was pushed away as Raihan pulled forward, unseating Leon in a swift merciless movement. 

"Don't need a pity wank Bruv," Raihan had pulled his shorts back up before the blurring around Leon's eyes had truly faded. His face held the characteristic easy-going smile, but the stiffness in his shoulders and the slant of his mouth told a different story. 

"But you didn't even-"

"That wasn't the point, was it?" Raihan swiped up his team from the PortaCenter and started making for the door, "Don't like it? you can pick the wager next time. Winner does anything you want." 

Leon watched his back with a calculating frown, "That a promise?"

"When have I ever broken a promise?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two idiots fuck after a battle instead of talking about their FEELINGS.  
> They both consent but neither are enthusiastic( because they're on the verge of tears from said feelings).


	2. Kink Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this whole chapter is kink negotiation, that's it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I envision Leon's locker room looking like a tiny 4-locker version of the super fancy NBA locker rooms, with leather seats and fine wood lockers.

Leon had barely stepped into the locker room when Raihan was on him, shuffling around the buttons of his hunting jacket as he searched for the clasp to Leon's jodhpurs. His quick movements did nothing to hide the shake of frustration through his fingers. He'd lost again. It stung the same as it had every time. He thought he'd be used to it by now. No, he thought he'd have improved by now. But he'd never be more than a pretender, a hack, a los-

A steel grip immobilized Raihan's wrists. Startled, Raihan tried to jerk his hands away but Leon's hold was stronger than steel. He couldn't budge. This didn't stop him from trying again, stubborn to death. 

"Lemme go if you're not interested in our little wager," Raihan grit through his teeth, "Figured you'd get tired of it eventually." 

Leon didn't let go, just pulled Raihan's hands down until they were properly face-to-face in the dim light of the locker room, Raihan sullenly turned his face away.

"You seem confused about the terms," Leon's thumbs gently ran along the underside of both Raihan's wrists. The thin hairs on his forearms stood up in response. It was dim with only one light on in the lockers, but Leon could still see how bad Raihan was at hiding his reactions.

"What's there to be confused about? You win, you stick it in, same as always," Raihan spat, his voice full of inflection masquerading as confidence, "If you've gotten sick of it then I don't know, send me all your boots to shine or something."

"That wasn't the wager mate," Leon's voice was chipper in the terrifying way it was before he unleashed Charizard, "I do believe the agreement was that the loser does whatever the winner wants tonight." 

Raihan felt sweat beading at his forehead as his usually inactive self-preservation instincts kicked in under the force of Leon's direct stare, "A-And w-what is it you want then?" 

"I want you to settle down, listen to me, do as I say this time."

"And if I don't?" 

"Then you can spend tomorrow welcoming people to the Battle Tower in a Charmander onesie," Leon's grip on Raihan's hands loosened now that he wasn't at risk of being pounced.

  
The dragon gym leader stood to his full height but didn't move. 

"That's not much of a punishment... Not even the most humiliating thing I've done for work."

"I don't know what you think I want, but it's not humiliating you."

Raihan paused at that, turning his face away to hide his consternation. He didn't believe the ex-champion, not yet. Leon could see pride and curiosity warring in his rival's eyes. 

"Nuffin we haven't done before, foolin' around. " 

"That's right mate, but we do it my way, properly this time," Leon slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small silver object, thin and slim enough to fit in his palm. 

It was gold, and shaped a bit like an oversized soda tab, with a tiny keyhole in the middle surrounded by purple inlaid gemstones.

"Found something similar when I cleaned out the chairman's desk last year. That was a real...illuminating experience," Leon reached under his cravat to pull out the key, dangling on a delicate chain. There was a tiny click before the tabs flipped open. 

Thumb cuffs. The heavy-duty kind.

Raihan's eyes widened. Was it recognition? Fear? Excitement? Leon really couldn't tell. He couldn't read his rival's moves on the battlefield, and reading them off was even harder. 

So he'd ask. 

"It's up to you. This," he wiggled his palm, the trinket sparkling brilliantly," Or the Charmander onesie in the lockers behind you. Doesn't matter which one-..." 

Raihan's blue eyes seemed to glow as they focused on Leon's outstretched palm. 

"...-and it doesn't matter if you change your mind. It just matters that you let me know. So what will it be?"

Time stretched on for an eternity in a moment before Raihan nervously lifted his shaking hands towards Leon, thumbs pressed together. 

"Isn't... Isn't there a word for that... For if I change my mind?" 

Leon's smile was as bright as daylight as he clicked the lock shut, adjusting it so that it was snug, but not tight enough to pinch.

"Of course, just call me Champion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> negotiate your kink!  
> They should have done this from the start smh.


End file.
